To date, services have been provided in which a system operated by a user side is monitored, and if a sign of failure occurrence in the system is detected, a notification is sent to a system administrator, or the like of the user side that the sign of failure occurrence has been detected.
For example, as a method of monitoring processes, a proposal is made of a method including a step of generating a signature representing a process, a step of continuously updating the generated signature, and a step of detecting abnormality based on the continuously updated signature. Related-art technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-348740, for example.
Also, for a system including at least one processor, and one software application, a proposal is made of a system of monitoring collected diagnostic data in order to automatically make a diagnosis on a wireless device by a processor. In this system, problem patterns that have occurred up to now are learned in order to improve the diagnostic ability on all the problems. Related-art technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-052756, for example.